generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Aldastan
The Union Republic of Aldastan is a constitutional, semi-presidential republic in Central Asia. It was formed by the two nations Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan after the economic repression hit them, and their union is largely seen as the trigger that started the Global War on Terror. History Formation After several years of civil unrest, economic depression and corruption, the two governments of Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan decided that to survive the future they must work together. So, in silence, the two nations formed the Union Republic of Aldastan, with a duumvirate of the two Heads of State in charge. The popular opinion of this move was varied, with the local population reluctant to accept this new union but are thankful for some progress. However, a Kazakh warlord by the codename Deathstrike sees this as a mere stepping stone to a capitalist world order, and decides to create the Global Liberation Army in response. Over the following years, Aldastan would be turned on its head. War in Central Asia Deathstrike invaded Central Asia using proxies, militias and military coups, and Aldastan was not spared. In 2017, thousands of insurgents invaded the country and destroyed the unitary government, turning the country into an anarchic state for at least three years. The People's Republic of China fought, and destroyed, the GLA inside its own borders after the latter's attack in 2019, and then invaded GLA-occupied Aldastan two years later. The leader of the Chinese invasion was one General Leiong Leang, who ordered the majority of the PLA's forces into Kazakhstan while the Red Guard was chosen to liberate Aldastan. Battle of Balykchy One of the first battles in Aldastan was the raid on Balykchy, a major black market center in the region. The United States of America lent its first support in the war during this battle in the form of strategic bombers. As much of the civilian population had fled into neighboring China, the city was largely empty and China decided to spare no bullets. Hundreds of bombs were dropped on the city, reducing it to rubble, and the rest was torched by napalm weapons. Granted the GLA black market was destroyed but so was much of the city, too. The Balykchy refugees were granted asylum in western China. Battle of Bishkek In 2023, the GLA were using a large train station in Bishkek to transport troops into the region, which was causing a mess for the main PLA force nearby. GLA propaganda had turned the population against the Chinese, so invasion was pretty much impossible. Instead, the Ministry of State Security ordered a Black Lotus agent to infiltrate the city and destroy the train bridge connecting to the station. The operation was successful, and the GLA were denied vital reinforcements in the war in Aldastan and the capital of Dushanbe was surrounded. Battle of Dushanbe Preparation Dushanbe had become the GLA's primary stronghold in Central Asia due to its central location and ease-of-access to the rest of the region. The PLA Air Force had been conducting air raids on the city for several months, and the GLA in the city were short on manpower thanks to the loss of their train station in Bishkek. Chinese intelligence revealed the GLA had some sort of weapon of mass destruction in the city, and General Tsing Shi Tao was ordered to destroy it and capture the city. Ambush A Chinese defector by the name Ismail Khan had revealed to the GLA the Chinese intent to attack Dushanbe. The main path into the city, a valley to the south, was surrounded by GLA fighters who ambushed the attack force once it arrived. It was a disaster, as more than half of the Red Guard force was destroyed in the attack. But, Tsing Shi Tao was a smart man and ordered the remaining forces to capture a local GLA base and use their resources. With reinforcements arriving several hours later, Tao prepared to attack. Main battle Tao's forces moved in from a small plateu to the south. The city was heavily barricaded with fighters at every street corner, but the juggernatuts of the PLA were too tough. A handful of Type-88G tanks were lost to rocket propelled grenades, and infantry was lost in the hundreds, but overall the casualties were much higher on the enemy's side. The WMD was built on a hill just north of the city and was heavily defended by gun emplacements, missile launchers and bunkers. It seemed it was poised to strike major PLA formations to the north in Kazakhstan. Tao's forces moved swiftly up the mountain, using thermobarics and electromagnetic weapons to neutralize the defenders. It was a heavy fight, and Tao almost even lost his life when a car bomb exploded several yards away from him. Nonetheless, the defenders retreated into the mountains, leaving the WMD behind. This was the first major victory against the GLA, one of many to come, and the capture of the WMD showed the Chinese the GLA were more armed than they thought. Aftermath After the Global War on Terror, Aldastan remained under PLA occupation. Much of Central Asia was also under PLA occupation, but after the Chinese invasion of Somalia and the creation of the GAPA, China abandoned Central Asia in favor of new regons. The country was in turmoil as the new government couldn't seem to stabilize the population, still shaken after the atrocities committed by the fundamentalists. However, to the north, the resurgent Russian Federation was seeking new allies. Aldastan and other Central Asian countries were absorbed into the Collective Security Treaty Organization, and given supplies from Russia. Today, Aldastan remains under Russian influence and has even lent some support in the ongoing Russo-European War. Category:Lore Category:Countries